1000 years after Earth
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: The human brain destroyed his home so everybody had to move to a different planet, so they designed a station and sent it to space. Now, the guys live in space, but what happens when they have some technical problems on the station and they have to go and search for help on Earth? Did the earth change in 1000 years without human's technology? Co-writing story with The UnderDog 2 !
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys so you are reading Manar's and Sabrina's story, also known as ' The UnderDog 2' and 'CompleteFamilyAndLife12'. We are working on this story together, so you will find this story on both of our profiles. Please leave a review in case you like it. We know we might ask a lot but could you guys post a review on both of our stories? You know if we post a chapter review at both links? You don't have to unless you really appreciate our work. Thank you so much for opening this link and giving this story a chance. Remember that you are the special part here! ENJOY !**

**- Manar and Sabrina! :-D**

**NOBODY'S POV**

Many years ago the living people on earth decided that they should gather everything they can and move in space. Why? Because of the pollution the machines were producing, the ozone layer got destroyed and the sun was way too powerful now. The animals were eating themselves because they had no plants and now, all there is on earth is plants that love the sun and carnivore animals that are eating everything that moves.

Now, you are probably wondering where the humans went. If they got killed or died because the lack of meat and food? But, no. The human brain was intelligent enough to find different resources. They built this incredible station that was able to transport and offer all the need for human. Each country no matter how big or small it was, had it's people transferred to a station and the station would be sent in space until the Earth would come back in place … or they would stay there … forever. Not everybody survived 1000 years ago to get on that ship. It is hard to live in space, right? Deal with gravitation and tie yourself up your bed so you won't fly during your sleep. Finding food wasn't that easy either. A lot of people were feeding themselves with what they could and if they didn't manage to get at least one fruit at three days, they would have to go and ask for a vaccine from the captain, who would inform the nurses and tell them that this person can have the vaccine. If you wouldn't go ask for help and you would die because the lack of vitamins, you would be responsible for your own death.

There are some people on this station that do not have to worry about their health, but have to worry of the people's safety, the fitness of their body and their resources.

They called themselves The Wasabi Warriors. The oldest was a short guy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, named Rudy. After him, there is Jackson, but he is going by Jack, who was a brunette with chocolate brown orbs and a million dollar smile. After him there is Milton, Jerry and Eddie. These 3 guys have a very close age. Milton is the red headed one, Jerry is a black haired guy and Eddie was an African-American.

The gang all loved to do something different, so that they can help and train more people into different subjects for different occasions….the dangerous ones that call for desperate actions. Milton was studying the space around him. Even the things he could not see or touch, he would know every single detail about it. Helped by Julie, those two are discovering what the eye will not have the chance to see. Kim was teaching how to use the guns, swords and the strategic positions in case of battle. As a professional she had to be loaded with guns at her waist, wrists, jacket boots, or wherever she could put the guns in. She was helped by Jack, who didn't know quite well how to explain how to use a gun, but damn he was awesome in using one. He was incredible in making signals, he knew how to make them by different objects, or things that nature gave him, but most times he used his hands. Jack is helping Kim teach the course to the ones that want to protect the station. Everybody was dating except for Kim and Jack. Urgh, those two lovebirds keep denying their love. Back to the topic, Grace was teaching everybody on the space station different sports so they would get used to their hearts racing, in other words, she was teaching cardio. Brody was along side with Grace. Jerry wasn't really studying anything but he was still doing Karate with Rudy. Mika was studying food and was learning about the different plants humans could eat without getting poisoned. Eddie was the one who knew how everything on the station works. What's the matter if the engine stops and he knew all those passwords and knew how to get more and more information. Contact him and he knows why every scrooge is in it's place.

These are the Wasabi Warriors. These seven people have the power to change it all. These seven people work as one and nothing will be able to stop them.

All they have to do is believe in themselves and trust one another. They live happy, together on the USA station. They never thought that such perfect construction might have problems at some point and they would have to go to Earth, to get what they wanted for the station.

**PRESENT:**

Today was the day of a party. IT WAS PROM DAY, but a little bit different since they were in space. everybody was excited and the girls and the guys decided to go shopping for tuxes and some dresses …

**AT THE SHOP:**

"Eh, Kim?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Your kinda stepping on my foot..Those heels you decided to wear are going to leave a hole in my foot." Jack told her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She worriedly said, moving her foot and bending down to look at his foot. Her dress rode up her legs a bit and Jack could see her panties. He blushed a bright red and looked away.

"It's bruis-" Kim started but then saw Jack's face. She felt a breeze pass by her behind, then she herself blushed, and pulled her dress down and held it down as far as it could go.

"Hehe here's the ice pack! Wow look at the time! I gotta go!" She fastly said, shoving the ice pack at him and running off. For some reason, she burst out crying. They were getting dresses up for a party that was tonight.

"Kimmy? Kim why are you crying?" Grace worriedly asked.

"I was accidently-" Kim was cut off and stared with pure horror written all over her face.

She tried to run off, but he held her back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down Kimmy-Bear!" He said.

"Jack let me go!" Kim yelled, banging her fists on his arms as hard as she could. Jack didn't care.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why you retard!" Kim yelled. She was in tears still and Jack just noticed. He let go of her. Kim just stood there, not noticing that Jack let go of her.

"Kim. I let go." Jack stated.

"Oh. I'm going to leave now. I'm going to change into a different dress." Kim said like a robot.

"Why are you changing the dress?" Grace asked.

"This one is to short. Jack would know." Kim said, running off.

"How would you know?" Grace asked Jack.

"Kim stepped on my foot so I told her that she was. She bent down to look at my foot and her dress rode up a bit..and I kinda saw her..ya know!" Jack uncomfortably said.

"But she was wearing a thong.. You pervert!" Grace yelled.

"I only looked for a few seconds then I turned away!" Jack said in defense. Him and Grace fought all of the time. Oh well, its a twin thing.

"That doesn't change anything!" Grace yelled, slapping him. Jack didn't feel a thing.

"Grace!" Kim yelled from inside the changing room.

"What?" Grace yelled back.

"Get yo booty in here missy!" Kim yelled. Jack chuckled to himself.

Grace went into the changing room and squealed. Very loudly.

"Shhhhh! God! Is this dress cute?" Kim said, irritated at first.

"Jack is going to love you when he sees you!" Grace said loudly.

"Shut up Grace!" Kim said, smacking Grace's arm.

"Yeah Grace! Shut up! There's no way that's going to ever happen!" Jack lied. Kim was hurt.

"Umm, I don't think I'm going to prom this year..It's in a week and I don't even have a date.. See you at the dorm." Kim sadly and quietly stated, a few tears rolling down her cheek. She sniffed. Grace was furious at Jack now.

After Grace made sure Kim left, she slapped Jack hard across the face. This time, Jack felt it and it had left a red hand mark on his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He shrieked.

"For upsetting Kim you dumbfuck! She's not even going to prom anymore!" Grace shrieked back.

"Why would she be upset?" Jack asked.

"Because she li-Oh wait I can't tell you.." Grace said, walking off, but not before slapping him, but this time with not as much force.

"Does Kim like me?" Jack asked himself, walking off from where he was.

**At the girls' dorm..**

"Aww poor Kimmy," Mika said, rubbing Kim's back. Kim was crying because of what Jack had said.

"I wasn't surprised. I knew he wouldn't like me." Kim said. Just then Milton walked in.

"Who wouldn't like you?" He asked.

"Nobody!" Kim quickly replied.

"I know it's Jack." Milton said.

"Yeah.." She quietly said, trailing off at the end.

"Just please don't tell anyone!" She continued.  
"I won't Kim. You're one of my best friends. I would never tell any of your secrets." Milton said.

"Thank you Milton." She replied, smiling a bit. She frowned when Jack walked in, but before he could spot her she ran into the bathroom which was luckily right by her bed. She quietly closed the door and sat. She started to cry again. She looked up at herself.

"Am I ugly?" She asked herself. She started poking at her face. A few years ago she promised herself she wouldn't do this but she had too now. She took out her secret blade and started cutting her wrists. She was crying still. She cut and cut and cut until half of her forearm was covered in cuts. There was a bit of blood dripping onto the floor that she didn't notice at first.

Once she saw the bit of blood, she quickly cleaned it up and then took a long sleeved shirt that had somehow made its way into the bathroom. She freshened up her face and walked out.

"Hi guys!" She cheerfully said,

They just looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

They just kept staring.

"Why aren't you going to prom?" Eddie asked.

"Umm..I-uhh..I kinda don't have a date..and I don't want to go. He'll never ask me dance once we get there anyways, so I figured what's the point, ya know?" Kim nervously said, tugging at the sleeves. The girls noticed her doing that and gasped.

"Kim! Why the hell would you do that again?!" Julie yelled. Kim burst out crying. The guys were confused.

"Can you guys leave? It's a girl emergency!" Mika exclaimed pushing all of the guys out of the room.

"Why?" Grace quietly asked Kim.

"You all know why! All of you are dating who you like and my crush said he'd never go to the dance with me or love me! It hurts! You've never experienced this! You've all been dating your crushes since the 7th grade!" Kim yelled, crying hysterically. The boys were all at the door listening.

"Aww Kimmy. Do you wanna talk about it?" Grace asked. Jack wanted to know who her crush was.

"No. I wanna go to sleep. Goodnight." Kim said, walking off to her bed and hiding under the sheets.

"Damn it!" Jack whispered under his breath. The guys sighed and walked off to their assigned dorm.

The next day..

"Kim? Kim. Wake up." Grace said, nudging Kim a bit. Kim removed the covers. The girls gasped. Kim had puffy eyes and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"What." She asked, more like stated.

"Time for training." Mika happily said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"I don't wanna go." Kim whined.

"Okay hun. Just don't do anything stupid. But what about Jack? You've never skipped out on hanging out with him..?" Grace said. Kim just turned her head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he's probably going to ask Lindsay to prom." Kim emotionless said.

"Okay. Bye Kimmy." Kelsey said.

"Bye.." Kim trailed off.

After she made sure they left, Kim got up and picked up the phone.

"Hi. I'd like to order two large cheese pizzas and one large veggie pizza. Okay, thank you." Kim said. Kim was a vegetarian. She took out the blade from under her bed and looked at it.

She wanted to stop so badly, but how could she? When there was no one who understood her. No one to see through her eyes, through her emotions without her talking it out. It was hard for her. Seeing all of her best friends have the best dates, but she wasn't jealous of them. She knew that in order to get like them she would have to fight. Maybe she was taking all this way too serious. Fight? Maybe that word is too strong … or maybe it's too weird to be true?

She was looking at the blade that was resting on her tiny fingers. Why would she do this to herself? What would happen if her parents would find out, or the guys. How come the girls didn't ask for help? She shook her head, trying to throw the thoughts away. She couldn't believe that she was starting to doubt her best friends. She sighed while slowly putting the blade under her bed. Looking sadly towards the bed she closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. She changed and tucked herself under the blankets, closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : 'CompleteFamilyAndLife'**

**Hey guys so it's sabrina here! I posted the chapter first cuz Manar said she will go in the park since the weather is nice. So, she will post this story on her profile after she comes home so don't wonder why there are 2 same stories on this site. lol. So, try leave a review! We worked hard on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

The blond woke up at the sound of the bell. Yup, it was time for the morning announcements. It wasn't that special since they usually just say stuff like 'the guns arrived' or 'the teacher must attend a bit earlier today' for whatever reason. She threw the covers off her bare body, feeling a bit cold first. Few moments later she looked around the room. The girls were still sleeping. she opened the small dressing room door and changed into black tights and a dark purple blouse. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair and walked the fridge. She pressed a button and the fridge scanned her eyes. It opened and gave a tray to the girl sitting in front of it. Kim, being a vegetarian, took the salad and ate it happily.

Once I finished I looked at my electric board. It's attached in front of my bed and i usually do my studying there. Well, it's more like planning because i am a teacher so … yeah. I also get notifications. I opened up the notification folder and saw a lot of them. Urgh, I am really busy in these days, I don't know why. Suddenly I remembered. I can't believe I forgot this! Today is the day some guys from the New York section come for my training. I laughed at myself. They would be sorry they came here. I am a pretty tough teacher and I usually do all the work. Jack is helping me too. He is more like the one who carries the guns and stuff. Don't laugh! It's a VERY tough job since you need to take all the guns one by one. You are not allowed to pack them up because it might cause damage. So, since he knows how to work with them he knows how to use one and he is really good in making signals. I got dressed up while thinking of how the class might be and … Jack. I sighed and just sat there for a moment. I looked at my right and saw that the girls were starting to wake up so I hurried things up and flew out the door. Well, I didn't actually fly, but I did run pretty fast.

I walked along the hallway and saw Rudy discussing something with someone and after that living. I walked towards him and decided to say hi.

"Hey Rudy!"

"Hello staff sergeant." my eyes went wide, but then I put a frown.

"Yeah, I wish." He looked at me confused causing me to get more confused.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?! Everybody is talking about it, Kim! And you don't even know?! You are not a teacher anymore. You are a staff sergeant now! YOU GOT PROMOTED!" I looked at him in shock, but let that go and started jumping up and down, full of joy. I hugged him tight.

"I should really check out my notifications." he chuckled.

"Hey Kim, what's up with the prom?"

"I'm not going."

"What? How did you decide so fast? Plus, I think you have loads of time to prepare and since you are a sergeant now I really think that you should try it out." I sighed.

"Rudy, prom is tonight." he laughed.

"No it's not. They canceled it since they thought they could add some more details. Prom is in a few days actually." I looked at him confused and he sighed.

"You really don't read your notifications, do you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, well I am going to check everything up if there is no student in the class, but right now i really have to go, Rudy. It was nice talking to ya."

"Ok I'll see you later… sergeant." i smiled and squealed. Turning around I walked to class ...my class since I am a sergeant now. I am loving this. I sighed happily and opened the door. The Walls on the sides left and right are made of glass and there is a door that can make you walk through them. Although you're not allowed to go through them unless you are part of the staff. If you are a student you have to get out of the classroom and walk through the hallway. Next to my right there is Milton's and Julie's class and they are training people about science and outter space, while next to my left there is Grace's and Brody's gym class. I love gym but i have so so much work to do that i don't know how to put it. Oh well, i am not allowed to complain. In here, everybody has to be incredible at something. You can't 'think' you're good at that and that. I opened my computer and checked my notifications. I hooked up the today's class, to see how good those guys are. Well, it looks like they like challenges. I started thinking and smirked. They want challenge? They'll get it.

The bell rang and I stood up and walked in front of the smart board. I was sitting in the middle of it, legs a bit apart, back straight and hands behind my back. I don't have to mention I had my hair tied up since i am working with guns, right?

Anyway the student started coming in the class and started searching their seats. You see, i have put their names on their seats and learned them, so now I know where they sit. If something happens on the inside field I have to be prepared and call their name so they can react fast. Don's think of small guns, pistols. This is serious weaponry and I am going to get these dumbos to be smart asses.

**( AN: Hey guys, all the information about guns that you will find here will be true. I AM A BIG FAN OF GUNS! All this is happening in California in case America needs to go to war. Got it?None of this is false. Enjoy the rest of the reading! - CompleteFamilyAndLife12 or Sabrina )**

Once everybody was in their sit the room was silent.

"Good morning class." they remained silent. You see? Those are dumbos!

"I SAID GOOD MORNING CLASS!" this time they responded with a bunch of heys and hi's and hello's. But I heard a 'yeah, yeah' from the front desk. I know who sits there. The guy's name is Carson. My eyes traveled towards his. I walked slowly, while my boots were making a slow sound. I had no heels, it would be stupid for what i am teaching. Shooting in high heels? I don't think so. Anyway, I walked slowly towards carson and stopped in front of his desk looking forward. Once I saw he looked up at me, i lowered my head slowly. I was watched by the whole class. I brought my hand next to my cheek and slapped him hard in the face, turning his face in my left direction. He stayed there a few moments, but got out of his seat. I took a few steps back and the other guys of the room chuckled. Carson stepped away from his desk looking at me. He came closer and once he stepped in my personal space I quickly took his hand and put it behind his back. He winced loudly and kept struggling, but couldn't get out of my grip. The other guys eyes widened. I walked with him in front of the smart board, still holding his hand behind his back.

"Let's make a summary guys … a short one. I am no amatour. You will address with me by 'sergeant' and when I ask you with everything clear you will respond back with 'yes sergeant staff' , AM I CLEAR?!"

"YES SERGEANT STAFF!" they responded back. I pushed Carson forward towards his desk.

"Was that clear, Carson." He sat down while nodding his head. I slapped him hard on the other cheek and asked again.

"AM I CLEAR CARSON?!" He sighed.

"Yes staff sergeant." I walked in front of the smart board with all the eyes on me, this time, including Carson's. I don't like behaving like that with my students but did they give me no choice, I will bring out the chained Kim Crawford.

"Listen up guys! I don't care how you got used to the learning in New York Station. You will have to learn everything my way,now . AM I CLEAR?!"

"YES STAFF SERGEANT!"

"Let's make one more thing clear before i start. It doesn't matter I am a girl,or that some of you may be older than me. My brain is 1000 times smarter than yours put all together. If you under estimate me ONE TIME … I will make you run back to your Mommy while crying." I said the last part in a whisper, but they still hear me. " Is that clear?" I said sternly.

"YES STAFF SERGEANT!" I smiled. I turned around and clicked on the lesson for today and once i was ready to start somebody knocked on the door. Urgh, i hate it when that happens. I walked at the door and saw it was Jack. I smiled. Oh well, maybe it's not that bad to pick the door. I opened up and he came in. We walked in front of the smart board, sat straight, while putting our hands behind our backs.

"Students, this is the teacher who will be next to us while learning how to control these machines. His name is Jack Brewer and you will be answering him with 'yes sir'. Jack will be learning you how to make signals with his hands and differents plants, branches, sticks, you name it. You will respect him whether you like it or not cause you ain't passing my tests without respecting him. AM I CLEAR?"

"YES STAFF SERGEANT."

"Good. Now open up to your note section and Carson get those person to each and everyone of your classmates. Am I clear?"

"Why me?" i slapped him … again.

"You never respond back to me or Jack! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Yes …. staff sergeant." I handed him the papers and walked with Jack outside. Once I made sure the door was closed I Looked at him and smiled.

"Why would you do that?" he said. I gave him a serious look.

"Because I couldn't get them to respect me, especially that guy Carson. You know what I usually do, right? If you want respect from them, you have to show them a bit of the chained Kim Crawford. And that is how I got them to respect the both of us." he smiled.

"Well, you're right. I was pretty impressed of what you did in a few minutes." I chuckled.

"You know what they say! Leave 50 people with the chained Kim Crawford in a room and they shall have nightmares with my rules hunting them." He laughed again.

"Ok well, here is your order." He pointed at some boxes next to the door. I looked at them amazed.

"How did you bring them so fast?"

"I have my ways." I giggled and we smiled. "Oh and by the way … congrats …. sergeant." i smiled and hugged him tight. "You deserve it." he whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jack." we blushed and walked back in the class. I got in front of the smart board and began what I like doing … training. Well, not with this type of class but hey! It will take only a few hours to make them listen to me.

"I will not tell you a bedtime story guys. You were sent here by your ex- trainers because they thought that you are prepared. I do not know who has what skill so I am going to take a bit of time on that. Let's say one hour to show me all of your skills." Their mouths dropped. "That's right. I do not like wasting time and if one of you will waste one second of my life, he will pay. Am I clear?"

"YES STAFF SERGEANT!"

"Back in New York, you were called students. Not anymore. Each of you is now a warrior." The guys smiled. " Why are you smiling? It doesn't mean that you are good warriors. First of all, to be a warrior you need to have honor and I already saw that lots of you have none, so we will have to work on that. Not everybody gets to be in my class. You guys didn't earn the spot you are sitting at. You got recommended, and that is a different thing from deserving. Got it?"

"YES STAFF SERGEANT!" I saw Jack smile, but i kept my serious face on.

"In my class, you will have to master assault tactics and weaponry in case something happens and we gave to go back to earth. The legendary battlefield tactics begin here, at the USMC school of infantry. It's where new warriors are trained in the arts of war and the tools of combat; 50-cal machine guns; shower fired missile and attack space ships and all this comes together … in my class, so get ready….." i said while having my hands behind my back.


End file.
